


the stars in his eyes

by Mayleah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic Available, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayleah/pseuds/Mayleah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 9 at night when Niall shows up on Harry's doorstep.</p><p>“Let's get married”, Niall says. “Take the next flight to Vegas, get it over with.”</p><p>“Okay”, Harry answers and that's that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> so this is what happened when I didn't feel like studying today. And it's like the first fanfic I'm posting on here, so I'm not sure if I got the tags and everything right?
> 
> credit for the title goes to my friend Merle, you're awesome!
> 
> oh, and maybe follow me on tumblr? You can find me at afragilestrongsoul.tumblr.com
> 
> haha, anyways, enjoy reading and let me know what you think! xx
> 
>  
> 
> You can find the podfic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3600360)

It's 9 at night when Niall shows up on Harry's doorstep. His hair is dishevelled, cheeks flushed, blue eyes bright.

He's beautiful, Harry thinks.

“Let's get married”, Niall says. “Take the next flight to Vegas, get it over with.”

Harry doesn't even hesitate, doesn't even think about it, doesn't need to.

“Okay”, he says and that's that.

~~~

They're at the airport's VIP Lounge, waiting for their flight to be called. It's 11, now. Niall's feet are up, resting on his carry on. His eyes are closed.

“Can I name our first child Autumn?”, Harry asks.

“What if she's born in spring?”, Niall asks back; eyes open and staring at him, now.

Harry shrugs. “April, then.”

And Niall nods. “As long as I can name our first boy Sean. Best mate ever, deserves it.”

Harry only smiles in response.

~~~

5:30 am. Six hours down, three more to go.

Niall's aggressively scribbling something in the seat next to him.

Harry leans over, tries to read it.

Harry Horan. Harold Horan. Harold Edward Horan. Mr Harry Horan.

He snorts. “That sounds ridiculous.”

Niall looks up, eyes narrowed. “I like the sound of it.”

Harry shakes his head. “Sounds stupid. You're taking on my last name. Niall Styles. That's much better.”

Niall pouts. “But mine's Irish”, he says, exasperated. “And your name isn't.”

“Doesn't matter. You'll be Niall Styles, soon. You can keep Niall Horan as your professional name, though, if you want to.”

Niall sighs, looks down and smiles. “Fine.”

~~~

When they reach the lobby of their hotel it's still in the middle of the night. 4 am American time, to be exact.

“Niall Horan”, Niall says to the lady behind the reception desk. “I called earlier today to book a room.”

The lady types something into her computer and Harry doesn't like the way Niall is focussing on her and not on him.

“A regular suite for tonight and the honeymoon suite for tomorrow?”, she asks and doesn't let on if she knows who they are, or – oh. Oh.

“Niall?”, Harry asks and his voice comes out an octave higher.

Niall laughs and hands over his card. “Yeah?”

“I...”, Harry starts. “I'll be right back.”

And then he grabs one of the key cards to their room and his bag and leaves.

~~~

He enters the room at five o'clock sharp.

Niall is standing in front of the window, watching the city far below, the hotel room dark.

Harry thinks, this is perfect.

He drops his bag, steps forward.

Niall turns, looks at him, smiles.

Harry takes his hands, gets down on one knee, takes a ring out of his pocket.

“Niall, will you marry me?”, he asks.

And Niall laughs and nods and lets Harry slip the simple, silver ring on his finger.

“Just wanted to do it properly”, Harry says as he hugs Niall. “Since you didn't give me a ring or anything.”

He jabs at Niall's side, the blonde laughing and squirming away.

~~~

When Harry gets up it's 2 in the afternoon, Niall smiling at him from across the room.

There are tons of notifications on his phone. He turns it off.

“Think the lads will be upset that they couldn't be here and that we didn't tell them?”, Harry asks.

Niall looks thoughtful for a second. “Probably”, he answers. “They'll get over it. More worried about my mam.”

Harry shudders. “Yeah”, he finally says, thinking of his own mother. “Oh yeah.”

Niall laughs at him.

And Harry thinks that he kind of loves Niall's laugh.

~~~

It's 7, now, and they're standing in front of a small glittering chapel.

“You ready?”, Harry looks questioningly at Niall.

He smirks. “Sure.”

~~~

Harry's standing at the altar. The priest is dressed up as Elvis Presley. It's 8 pm and Harry can't think of any other place he'd rather be, now.

The music starts to play and Niall comes in, starts walking down the aisle. 

It might just be the most beautiful sight Harry has ever seen.

Niall's smile is wider, brighter than ever before and he has thousands of stars sparkling in his eyes.

Harry really hopes that the photographer they hired manages to get a good shot of this sight. Because Harry never, ever, wants to forget this.

But then Niall is close, so close, close enough to touch, and Harry can't think of anything else but Niall, Niall, Niall.

~~~

It's midnight and he and Niall are back in the hotel, on their way to the honeymoon suite. They're both fairly drunk from their wedding reception that only included the two of them and Harry has to clutch Niall's arm to even stay upright.

When they reach their room number Harry opens the door for them.

“After you, Mr. Styles”, he says and Niall giggles as he enters their suite.

There's a cold bottle of champaign and there are rose petals and hearts everywhere. It's ridiculous.

Niall turns his phone back on and takes a picture.

After a moment he turns back to Harry, pushes him down on the couch and sits on his lap.

“The photographer just emailed me the pictures.”

Harry looks over Niall's shoulder while he opens the file.

And. Wow.

The pictures are amazing. Absolutely wonderful. He can't even put it into words.

“They're great”, he says and Niall nods. He's opening twitter.

 **@NiallOfficial:** hi you can call me mr styles now xx

Niall adds one of the photos of them in front of the altar, Harry just slipping the wedding ring on Niall's finger while staring into his eyes. It's perfect.

His mum and Gemma and the lads and management and their fans will kill them, Harry knows that.

But right now it's just him and Niall and this huge suite filled with red rose petals and that's all that matters to him.

He presses a kiss to Niall's neck, just as he hits 'send' and he can feel the smile.

The rest of the world could fuck off, now.

Niall belongs to him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] the stars in his eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600360) by [Mayleah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayleah/pseuds/Mayleah)




End file.
